


Set in Stone (And Cast in Steel)

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew and Kevin plays exy, Andrew is pissed, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kandreil - Freeform, Kevin breaks his hand, Kevin is in the hospital, M/M, Neil doesn't play exy, Neil is worried, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, cozy morning, kevin day/Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Waking up besides Kevin and Andrew was something Neil had been dreaming about for years. Or Neil dreamt about it every time his boyfriends were out of town for work and games. And while watching Kevin and Andrew play Exy was exhilarating, nothing beat waking up next to them in their shared apartment.(written for imagined_melody for AFTG Fall Exchange 2020)
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: AFTG Exchange Fall 2020





	Set in Stone (And Cast in Steel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagined_melody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_melody/gifts).



> AFTG FALL EXCHANGE!!!!
> 
> This has actually taken me weeks to write. It has been very touch and go, I've had different ideas and none of them really stuck, but I hope that imaginedmelody [tumblr](https://imaginedmelody.tumblr.com/)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_melody/pseuds/imagined_melody) will enjoy this!
> 
> It's my first time writing Kandreil and I actually enjoyed it!
> 
> I want to send a big thanks to [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) for supporting me and reading this through for me and for BETAING 😭! She is a true hero 💕
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Neil was at the Nest, watching his boyfriends play the last game of the championship. Neil hadn’t gotten an Exy career like Kevin, Andrew and Matt, but that didn’t matter to Neil. The coaches and the teams thought he was more trouble than he was worth and he had to beg Ichirou for a job. He and Ichirou had found another way to work so he could pay back the money that his mother had stolen. He was translating documents and working as an interpreter at meetings and didn’t make Andrew happy because to him; it felt a little like selling out. That meant, when Kevin and Andrew were at the Nest, he got to watch his boyfriends and his best friend play Exy. He had been interpreting meetings all day for Ichirou, and he could finally watch the games from the front row. He was sitting behind the home bench. It was as close as he could get to Andrew and Kevin while they were playing. They knew Neil was there. They always knew, and when they saw him, they waved before they went to do warm-ups.

They were playing against Japan tonight, and they were famous for their brutal tactics on the field. It made Neil worry about his boyfriends because Kevin would face the backliners and strikers head on and it made Neil a little anxious about Kevin getting hurt. Kevin had already sprained his left wrist twice during the tournament. If Andrew hadn’t been there, Kevin would have kept going despite his wrist. And like Neil had predicted, the game was brutal. The Japanese went after Kevin and his weak hand, trying to take him out of the equation to make it easier for themselves. 

Neil was sitting on the edge of his seat, his fingers drumming on his thigh as he mumbled out tactics to himself. He mumbled a name and Kevin passed the ball to said player Neil had just mumbled. 

Kevin was running towards the goal, the ball safely nestled in his racquet, when a backliner rammed into Kevin’s right side, smacking him up against the plexiglass before taking him to the ground with him. 

And then it was like time stood still. 

Kevin didn’t get up. He stayed down, cradling his left hand against his chest. His racquet lay cradled between his left arm and his chest. Neil didn’t know what had happened besides the slamming and the falling. 

Neil shot out of his seat and ran down the stairs without tripping or falling down the stairs. Jean stopped him before he reached the home bench.

“Let me go,” Neil begged helplessly. 

“Can’t let you go, Neil,” Jean said and kept holding him back. 

“Jean, please,” Neil begged, looking up at the taller man, but Jean shook his head and pulled Neil into a quick embrace, before they turned their attention to the court. All Neil could do was watch Andrew run down the court. He dropped his racquet by the goal, knowing better than to bring it into a fight. Last time he did, he broke Riko’s hand. Andrew pushed the backliner away, pushing himself against the wall, his arm against the man’s neck, and Matt had to pick Andrew up and carry him away so the paramedics could get to Kevin. Jeremy was already kneeling by Kevin’s side, making sure the giant stayed still on the floor. 

Neil caught Andrew’s eyes through the plexiglass and nodded towards Kevin, who was being carried out. Andrew nodded and went back to his spot by the goal. He looked up at Jean and the Frenchman let him go. 

“Be with him,” he said. Neil didn’t have to be told twice. He rushed to Kevin’s side when he was being put on the stretcher. 

“I’m here, Kevin. I’m here. Andrew and Matt will win this for you,” he said as he followed the paramedics out to the ambulance and climbed in next to Kevin. 

“He came out of nowhere,” Kevin whimpered, obviously in pain. 

“I know Kevin. I know. Andrew and Matt handled it. They’ll win this for you,” he said and took Kevin’s right hand in his. He kissed the back of Kevin’s hand, turned his hand and kissed the palm before he pressed his cheek against Kevin’s palm. 

“What if I’ll never play again Neil?” 

Neil’s heart broke because this game was everything to Kevin. He had grown up with it. His mother had invented it with her then best friend. He squeezed Kevin’s hand and smiled at him. Kevin was going to play again. There was no question. 

“I’m only going to say this once Kevin, so you better listen, okay? You’re going to play again, you hear me? I’ll not let this be the end of your career.” He felt Kevin’s thumb caress his cheek. He managed a brief nod and a smile before they forced him to pull away when they arrived at the hospital and they rushed Kevin into the emergency room.

The doctors in charge of Kevin came out of the emergency room roughly twenty minutes later and looked at Neil. 

“It’s severe. He has a broken left wrist, a bruised shoulder and bruised ribs. We’re taking him to surgery now, so come and say bye before we take him up,” he said and handed Neil Kevin’s ruined jersey, his ring and bandana. He slid Kevin’s ring onto his ring finger, next to his own, clutched the jersey and bandana in his hands. It’s overwhelming being here on his own. He had never been a relative to someone being in the hospital. He had only ever been a patient, and that wasn’t fun either. He stepped into the trauma room and looked at Kevin. 

“Hey,” he breathed and stood on Kevin’s right side. He reached out and took Kevin’s hand into his own, clasping it. Kevin looked up and smiled a little. 

“Hey,” Kevin whispered and cleared his throat. “They’re takin’ me up soon. They gave me morphin’ for the pain. Splen’id stuff.”

Neil raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. “At least you aren’t in pain anymore. That’s what matters.” He squeezed Kevin’s hand before he leaned down and kissed him softly. “I’ll be right here when you get back. Drew will be here too.” Kevin hummed as he brought Neil’s hand up to his mouth and smiled goofily as he pressed a kiss to Neil’s scarred knuckles. 

“I love you,” he said and kissed the inside of Neil’s palm before the porter took Kevin away from surgery. Neil watched as they drove Kevin away. It felt like something inside him broke when he remembered how scared Kevin had been on the ride over to the hospital. He rubbed his forehead and followed the nurse that showed him the waiting area. 

Neil was pacing the waiting area, clutching Kevin’s bandana and jersey in his hands. He was wearing Kevin’s titanium band with his own. They all had identical rings with their initials engraved in them. He was pacing, watching the game on the tv. Andrew had blocked every shot the Japanese team had taken on him, Matt had defended the goal beautifully and Jeremy had scored five times since they had resumed the game. 

The US national team won the last game of the championship, but there was very little celebration because they missed one of their best players. Andrew looked like he was ready to bash someone’s head in with a heavy goalie racquet. The second medals were handed out - Andrew got Kevin’s handing over to him - Andrew was off the court. Neil could only count down the minutes until Andrew arrived. 

Andrew arrived forty-five minutes later with Jeremy and Jean in tow. Neil almost instantly jumped into Andrew’s arms and held him close. 

“How is he?” Jeremy asked. 

“Broken wrist and a bruised shoulder. He also had a few bruised ribs. They rushed him into surgery to fix his hand thirty minutes ago,” Neil said and felt Andrew’s arms tighten around him. “He’s scared he won’t be able to play anymore.”

“Fucking… shit,” Jeremy muttered and leaned against Jean. The taller man wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, consoling him. Jeremy buried his head in Jean’s chest.

“Nothing can stop Kevin from playing Exy. He can use his right hand when he has to play. He did it before. He can do it again,” Jean said. He sat down and pulled Jeremy into his lap, resting his head against Jeremy’s shoulder. Neil stayed on his feet. He couldn’t sit still. He needed to move or he would go crazy in a matter of seconds. Andrew noticed this and took Neil outside for a cigarette. Neil paced the pavement outside. He had a cigarette between his fingers, lit but unsmoked because Neil preferred the smell of the cigarette. When it burned down to the filter, he put it in an ashtray put on the wall to avoid cigarette buds everywhere, but to no avail. He crouched down next to Andrew. 

“Do you think Kevin will ever play again?” Neil asked once he was sitting next to Andrew. He looked at his blonde boyfriend, his hazel eyes piercing Neil’s ice-blue eyes, a cigarette resting between his lips. He stared at Neil like he was talking nonsense. Maybe he was, Neil didn’t know. He relaxed against Andrew’s side when he felt Andrew’s hand on the back of his neck. 

“He’ll play again, Neil. Don’t worry about it,” he said and inches closer to the redhead. He puts Neil’s head on his shoulder and they stayed there until Jeremy came out to get them when Kevin was out of surgery. 

Jean was sitting beside Kevin on a chair when they came up. Neil almost instantly crawled onto Kevin’s bed and sat at the foot of the bed. Andrew sat on the then other side of Kevin’s feet. Jeremy sat on the chair next to Jean’s. Then they all waited for Kevin to wake up. 

Kevin woke up somewhere around midnight in excruciating pain. He woke up with a groan. Andrew was at Kevin’s side, stroking his cheek. Andrew being affectionate in public and in front of strangers was something that never happened, and it showed how worried he was about Kevin.

The nurse gave him some morphine and Kevin fell asleep again. 

The next time Kevin woke up was around six am. Jean and Jeremy had left to get some sleep and they would bring breakfast when they arrived. Kevin wasn’t in pain when he woke up again. He sighed and caught Neil’s attention. 

“Hey. You’re awake. How are you feeling?” He asked. 

Kevin wet his lips before he croaked out a hoarse; “Hi baby.” Neil snorted with a smile on his face, and Kevin cracked a small smile when he saw Andrew with two cups of coffee. “Hi Drew,” he croaked and Andrew gave him an unimpressed stare.

“Pour the junkie some water junkie,” Andrew said, and Neil rolled his eyes. He poured Kevin a glass of water. Kevin smiled thankfully and drowned the water before asking for more. He sighed and watched as Andrew and Neil talked about the game. Kevin asked about what happened to his hand, the game and the backliner that crashed into him. The doctors believed that Kevin would be alright and that with a lot of physiotherapy he could play again in a season’s time. Jeremy and Jean came back around ten, bringing breakfast and a change of clothes for Kevin. Kevin smiled at them and he had a cup of tea and half of Jeremy’s homemade buns before he fell asleep. Jeremy and Jean left after that, leaving the three of them. 

A doctor came in around six pm, did Kevin’s examination and signed the discharge papers. Neil and Andrew helped Kevin change out of his hospital gown and into his clothes. The nurses had put a wheelchair in front of Kevin’s room and they came and helped him into the wheelchair and rolled him out to the car Andrew had picked up from long-term parking. They helped Kevin move his gigantic body into the Maserati before Andrew took them all home. It took them a while to get Kevin out of the Maserati again and then into the elevator and up to their penthouse apartment, then into bed. 

Neither Neil nor Andrew sleep much. Neil isn’t sure that Andrew got any sleep because Neil fell asleep sandwiched between Kevin and Andrew around midnight.

Waking up besides Kevin and Andrew was something Neil had been dreaming about for years. Or Neil dreamt about it every time his boyfriends were out of town for work and games. And while watching Kevin and Andrew play Exy was exhilarating, nothing beat waking up next to them in their shared apartment. 

He turned onto his side, mindful of Kevin’s broken wrist and bruised shoulder, and stared at Kevin’s profile. The sun peeked through the blinds and painted Kevin in gold and pink hues. The tattoo on his cheek had faded over time, and honestly? It looked good. Amazing, even. He turned around again and looked at Andrew’s empty side of the bed. He could hear rustling in the kitchen, the kettle boiling, and a metal spoon gently clicked against the ceramic mug. Kevin moved behind him and it made Neil turn around once more. He put his head on Kevin’s shoulder and admired every freckle and mole that were scattered around Kevin’s body. He gently traced a finger over Kevin’s broad chest, connecting the moles and freckles with an invisible line. 

Kevin hummed above him. He wrapped his arm around Neil’s waist and brought the other up to his face to rub his face the best he could with a cast on.

“Stop watching me sleep, babe,” he mumbled. Neil grinned and snuggled up against him, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s sternum before he rested his head on his head on Kevin’s chest. He listened to steady breath and his heartbeat. 

“But I enjoy watching you sleep. You look so peaceful. And while I know you hate that I look at you, you also enjoy it. Just admit it.”

“Are you bugging the junkie again?” Andrew asked from the doorway. He was wearing an apron and Neil had to lift his head to see if Andrew was wearing anything underneath the apron. He scowled when he saw that Andrew was wearing his pajamas pants underneath. 

“You’re wearing pajamas pants under your apron.”

“Would you have preferred that I wasn’t wearing anything underneath?”

Neil grinned a wicked grin. “Yes.”

Andrew stared at him, his arms crossed over his chest. He shrugged and reached underneath the apron and slid his pajamas pants off. Neil’s eyes went wide, and he slapped Kevin’s chest. The dark-haired man hissed and lifted his head to scowl at Neil and look at their blonde boyfriend. They watched as Andrew tossed his pajamas pants aside. 

“Breakfast is ready soon,” Andrew said and turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Both Kevin and Neil groaned because Andrew was wearing  _ boxers _ underneath the apron.

“Never said I was naked underneath!” Andrew called from the kitchen.

Kevin looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned when he saw what time it was. “Neil. It’s five in the morning. Why the fuck are you and Andrew awake?” he groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Neil watched Kevin with a smile. Pressed a kiss to Kevin’s lips, then slid out of bed. He walked out to Andrew and wrapped his arms around Andrew’s waist. He pressed a gentle kiss against the side of Andrew’s jaw and behind his ear, down his neck and shoulder. 

“Thank you for making breakfast, Drew. You didn’t have to,” he whispered and tucked his head into the crook where Andrew’s neck and shoulder met. “You just came home from winning the championships again.”

“Neil. We haven’t seen you in weeks. I don’t care that we just won championships again,” he said with a sigh. He turned around in Neil’s arms, his own arms looping around Neil’s neck, his hand burying in Neil’s auburn hair. He pulled Neil down for a deep kiss, their tongues pressing against each other. 

“Now go back to bed and wait for me. I’ll bring breakfast. I don’t want Kevin to get out of bed today unless he has to pee,” Andrew said and easily turned Neil around and sent him back on his way to the bedroom. Neil smiled and went back to their bedroom. Kevin had sprawled out like a starfish while Neil had been in the kitchen. He always did that when he had the bed to himself. He laid down on Kevin’s right side, getting comfortable in his arm, his head on his shoulder, one leg thrown over Kevin’s and nuzzled between Kevin’s legs. He pulled Kevin’s duvet over them so they wouldn’t get cold.

Neil didn’t mean to fall asleep again, but he did. This time the birds were chirping outside. The pink and golden hues had changed into yellow and orange. Andrew was sitting against the wall reading his book. The breakfast was on the dresser by the end of their bed. 

“You awake?” Kevin asked above him. It’s not until now Neil noticed Kevin’s hand in his hair. Neil lifted his head and squinted up at Kevin before he rubbed his face against the side of Kevin’s chest, making the taller man bark out a laugh. “That tickles.” Neil hummed and leaned up to kiss him softly before he sat up and rubbed his face. He looked at Andrew, his nose still buried in his book.

“Done napping?” He asked and Neil hummed his reply. He moved to sit next to Andrew, his head resting against his shoulder. Kevin moved until he was sprawled across his boyfriends’ laps. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he said and kissed Andrew’s naked shoulder. 

“It was five, Neil. You hadn’t slept since two days ago. You needed sleep,” he said as he put the book down on the empty spot on the dresser. Neil smiled, his hand burying itself in Kevin’s black, wavy hair. Kevin hummed as he dozed off again.

“How could I when Kevin was lying in a hospital bed hurt, and you wanted to skin everyone alive?” Andrew gave him an unimpressed look. Neil just grinned and covered Kevin up while Andrew poured him a cup of tea and himself a cup of coffee. 

Neil sipped his tea and stuffed his mouth with one of Andrew’s homemade buns with a bit of butter, cheese and homemade raspberry jam. They enjoyed the silence of their apartment, the only sound being Kevin’s steady breathing until he woke up with a gasp and a jerk. Andrew and Neil looked at Kevin, waiting for him to wake up fully.

“Am I really going to play again?” He asked, his voice shaking. 

“You’re going to play again, Kevin. Even if I have to coach the team myself,” Neil said and tugged gently at Kevin’s hair. Both Kevin and Andrew looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Okay, calm down. I know you both weren’t a fan of me translating documents and meetings for him. I know you aren’t a big fan of me being this close to him, but…” he bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling insecure about what he was going to say. 

“What is it, junkie?” Andrew asked, turning his body to face Neil. Kevin sat up and turned to face Neil. 

“You can tell us. We won’t hate you or be upset with you,” Kevin said in a reassuring and gentle voice. He looked at them, taking in their expressions of worry and utter boredom. He took a deep breath and put his cup in his lap. 

“Ichirou… He asked me to be an assistant coach on the National team. He still wants me to translate documents and meetings sometimes, but I can do that while helping you guys train and win.”

They stared and it scared Neil that they were going to yell at him again for being stupid, but Kevin reached out to hold Neil’s hand and Andrew wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Neil smiled, and suddenly he felt like crying. Everything was going to be alright, and they were going to be together on court again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
